disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Poultry Palace
Poultry Palace is a chicken-centric fast food restaurant in the Toy Story Toons: Small Fry where a group of discarded fun meal toys reside. The restaurant is located in the Tri-County Area, like all other locations in the ''Toy Story'' franchise. The restaurant also gives out fun meal toys including Buzz Lightyears and Emperor Zurg mini-figures. Appearances ''Small Fry'' Buzz and Rex accompany Bonnie and her mom at the restaurant. There, Bonnie's disappointed with the electronic Zurg belt buckle that came with her meal and asks the cashier for the Fun Meal Buzz. Unfortunately, the cashier says they are all sold out, and that the encased Mini-Buzz Lightyear was for display purposes only. Feeling dejected that he would never get played with, the Mini-Buzz in the display case decides to escape and convinces Fun Meal Zurg, but Mini-Zurg refuses and says he would rather stay where he is. When Bonnie plays in the restaurant's ball pit with her own toys, Mini-Buzz surreptitiously enters the pit and pulls the real Buzz underneath the bunch of balls so Bonnie would end up taking Mini-Buzz home (rather than the real Buzz) from the restaurant and play with him instead. Meanwhile, the real Buzz is stranded at the restaurant and tries to find a way to escape. He attempts to crawl through a vent system, but ends up falling into a storage room, where a group of Discarded Fun Meal Toys hold a support meeting. Queen Neptuna leads the meeting and, believing Buzz is another rejected toy, persuades him to take part in the meeting. Forced to comply, Buzz reluctantly participates, but eventually escapes the restaurant by making a clever ruse to the other abandoned toys and using a grappling hook toy to assist him in his escape. As for Mini-Buzz, after being chased and restrained by the toys at Bonnie's house, he is returned to the restaurant, where he acts as a "sponsor" for the entire support group. ''Toy Story 4'' The restaurant appears in a cameo of the film during the song I Can't Let You Throw Yourself Away where Bonnie and her parents stop here to eat some lunch while on their road trip. Trivia *The restaurant is very similar to Pizza Planet that appeared in the original film, as the two restaurants start with PP, "'P'oultry 'P'alace" and 'P'izza 'P'lanet". Another similarity is that they are both fast-food restaurants, although Poultry Palace is just a regular restaurant specialized on chicken, rather than being a space-themed restaurant specialized on pizza. *Poultry Palace appears to be a parody of either Burger King or White Castle (both fast-food restaurant chains sporting a medieval/castle theme) along with Kentucky Fried Chicken and Chick-Fil-A (both fast-food restaurant chains specializing on chicken-based products). *Fun meals are a parody of kids meals (especially McDonald's Happy Meals) for kids in that they both contain a toy with the meal and both supply new toys after the previous ones are sold out or discontinued. *The name of the restaurant is the Poultry Palace, which may be a reference to the Chicken Man (a.k.a. Al) at Al's Toy Barn. *The Buy n' Large logo can be seen on a vending machine when Buzz attempts to escape. *The restaurant seems to sell fun meals for $3.99 as stated on their menu. Gallery 766px-Screen Shot 2011-11-14 at 5.18.png|The BNL logo as it appears on a vending machine as "BnL Burst". playarea w-balls.jpg|Buzz around the restaurant's playground in a pile of balls. Toy-Story-Small-Fry-Image-4.jpeg|The two known toys to be given out at Poultry Palace. PoultryPalaceCashier.png|The Fast-Food cashier. Tumblr nn62zptrt21qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|Poultry Palace exterior. Toystory4-animationscreencaps.com-2235.jpg Category:Toy Story locations Category:Fictional Restaurants Category:Fictional companies Category:Villain's lair